


passive aggressive title #63

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :(, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jeremy, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut, Top Michael, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy’s feeling a little bratty, and Michael doesn’t like that.Request from snekysnek





	passive aggressive title #63

Michael had gone out to swing by 7/11 to pick up a couple snacks and his usual slushie because his parents were gone for the weekend on a business conference, leaving him home alone to fend for himself. No one had been home when he left, which was why he was surprised to find his boyfriend lounging on his couch when he got back.

Michael dropped his keys onto the coffee table, quirking an eyebrow at Jeremy. “Honey, I'm home?”

Jeremy turned around from where he was watching Michael’s television. “Oh, hey. I was wondering when you’d get home.”

“Oh?” Michael dropped his 7/11 bag on the table, dropping down next to Jeremy on the couch.

“Someone order a booty call?” Jeremy leaned over to kiss him. 

Michael chuckled, accepting the kiss happily. “Sorry, I don't think _I_ did? Maybe someone else here ordered one?”

“Okay, fine. I ordered one for you.” Jeremy winked and kissed him again. “I missed you.”

Michael smiled, returning Jeremy's kiss with one of his own. “I missed you too. It's been what? Thirty hours?”

“That’s over a day! A whole day! Unacceptable.”

“You're so right.” Michael pulled Jeremy up into his lap.

Jeremy grinned. “You’re warm.”

“You're hot.” He winked.

“Mikey! Scandalous!” 

“I stand by what I said.”

“Damn! Right to business! I like that about you.” Jeremy winked as Michael had. 

Michael laughed, stealing a kiss. “I love you.”

Jeremy smiled. “Love you more. Any plans?”

“Not as of yet. Did you have something in mind?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Nah. I’m winging it.”

Michael nodded. “Sounds reasonable to me. You know you've used that house key for sneaking in for sex when you get horny 60% of the time since I gave it to you?”

“It’s been a wild 60%, babe.” Jeremy smirked. 

Michael rolled his eyes, stealing a quick kiss. “Dork.”

“Your dork! Ravish me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Michael smirked, pulling Jeremy back into another kiss, deeper this time.”

Jeremy pressed back just as hard, parting his lips. 

Michael's tongue slipped into Jeremy's mouth, roaming mindlessly as his hands found Jeremy's torso beneath his shirt.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael and fell back, making it so Michael was hovering over him. 

Michael didn't break the kiss, his knee finding its way between Jeremy's thighs as their mouths worked against each other.

Jeremy groaned, pushing his tongue against Michael’s playfully. 

Michael pressed back, his knee pressing into Jeremy as his hands roamed, shoving his shirt up to expose his body.

Jeremy quickly returned the favor, pushing his hands up under Michael’s shirt in the same fashion. 

Michael pulled away from Jeremy's mouth, instead moving down to his neck. “So pale. You always look so pretty marked up from my mouth.”

Jeremy laughed breathily. “I like it,” he agreed. “I like people knowing I’m yours.”

“I like people knowing you're mine, too.” Michael smirked, nipping lightly at his skin. 

Jeremy’s head tilted automatically to assure Michael had the best access. “You’re so good at it,” he whispered. 

“You're so good.” Michael bit down at the crook of Jeremy's neck, sucking a dark mark before letting go and lathing his tongue over it.

Jeremy groaned. “W-We should move this to the basement,” he offered. 

Michael pulled away, smirking down at him. “You sure you can make it that far?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“You gonna carry me?”

“That was optional?”

“Damn. Carry me.”

Michael snorted, lifting Jeremy into his arms as he got to his feet. “Lazy.”

“I just like being in your big strong arms.”

“That's gay.”

“You know it!”

Michael snorted, carrying Jeremy down to the basement, dumping him on the bed. 

Jeremy made an oof sound, but composed himself. “You’re the strongest person I know, Mikey.”

“I feel like gayest is more correct.”

“You’re right. Plus I know Jake.”

Michael finally dropped down onto the bed with him, pulling him into a kiss. 

Jeremy instantly wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling them closer together without breaking the kiss. 

Michael tilted his head for a better angle, hands moving to Jeremy's shirt hem.

Jeremy pushed Michael’s hands so they had his shirt halfway up, prompting him to take it off of him. 

Michael smirked, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull the fabric off, throwing it aside. 

Instantly, Jeremy’s hands were tugging at Michael’s shirt. 

Michael chuckled, pulling it off as well. “Impatient.”

Jeremy just grunted, his hands roaming Michael’s skin wildly. 

Michael got straight to business, palming Jeremy through his jeans.

Jeremy hadn’t expected such a sudden diving in. He gasped, nails digging into Michael’s skin. 

“Surprise,” Michael teased.

“T-Tease.” Jeremy felt his pants becoming painfully tight. 

Michael chuckled, removing his hand. “Undress me?”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Undress _me_.”

Michael scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“Undress me,” Jeremy repeated. 

“Who do you think is in charge here, exactly?” Michael's eyes narrowed.

Jeremy shrugged. 

“ _Not you_.”

“Hm,” Jeremy hummed. 

“Don't 'hm’ me. I _will_ punish you, you know. Don't think I won't.”

Jeremy stared at him for a moment before huffing and undoing Michael’s button. 

“ _Thank_ you.” 

Jeremy pushed Michael’s jeans off impatiently, hands headed for his boxers’ waistband.

Michael allowed Jeremy to pull them off, his own hands snaking down to tug at Jeremy's jeans.

Jeremy stopped him. “Let me finish you first.”

Michael tsked. “Again with the attitude.”

“I just wanna finish what you told me to do!”

“Then hurry up!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes where he knew Michael would see. 

Michael huffed. “Walking the line, Heere.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything. He just pulled Michael’s boxers off silently. 

Once he was bare, Michael pulled Jeremy’s jeans down his legs. 

Jeremy tried pulling Michael into a kiss. 

“Ah,” Michael stopped him. “Wait. Be patient.”

“I want a kiss,” Jeremy complained. 

“And I want a good boy who listens.”

“Too bad!”

“Strike two. You have one more chance.”

“Or what?”

“Or I'm punishing you.”

“You already _are_!” Jeremy whined. 

“You're on thin fucking ice with this back talk.”

“I-I just need you, Micah,” Jeremy defended. 

“Then listen and do as I say, okay?”

Jeremy huffed. “Fine.”

Michael smiled softly, kissing him in reward. “Good boy.”

Jeremy smiled, waiting for instructions.

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair, taking a moment to admire him. “Now you can kiss me if you want.”

Jeremy did so, but kept it so Michael could have the control. 

Michael stripped Jeremy down the rest of the way, pulling out of the kiss to trail down his body until he was between his legs. 

Jeremy watched him with hooded eyes. “G-Go on?”

Michael smirked, stroking him a few times before leaning down, teasing the tip with his tongue.

Jeremy moaned. “M-More,” he pleaded. 

“Don't move.” Michael lightly licked up a stripe up the side, still not taking him into his mouth.

Jeremy whimpered. “P-Please, Mikey,” he complained. 

Michael hummed, taking in just the tip. He swirled his tongue carefully.

That was fantastic, but it wasn’t what Jeremy wanted. He really tried to stop them, but his hips jerked upwards on their own. 

Michael pulled off of him. “Strike three. You're out.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “M-Michael, I didn’t mean to!”

Michael hesitated. “You really really didn't? If you're really sorry I'll give you one last chance.” Michael was way too soft on Jeremy.

“I-I really am sorry, I’m so sorry, Micah!” Jeremy was still in the bratty mood he’d been in, but he really hadn’t meant to disobey that time. He felt bad about it. 

“Alright. But this really is your last chance, okay?” Michael leaned up, kissing him softly. 

Jeremy nodded. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

“It's okay, honey.” Michael leaned back down, finally relenting and taking him into his mouth properly.

Jeremy moaned obscenely, keeping his hips extra still. “G-God,” he whimpered. 

Michael bobbed his head, glancing up at Jeremy. 

Jeremy whined, wishing he could see Michael like this every day. He moaned his name lowly. 

Michael kept it up for a few minutes, but eventually pulled off, climbing back up Jeremy's body. “Can't let you get too excited yet, now can we?”

“N-No,” Jeremy agreed, revelling in the feeling of Michael’s body on his. 

Michael grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Jeremy groaned, letting Michael have all the control. 

Michael wedged his knee between Jeremy's thighs, nibbling his bottom lip. 

Jeremy shook with impatience, starting to grind pathetically on Michael’s leg. 

Michael chuckled. “Needy.”

Jeremy nodded. “Y-You do this to me.”

Michael hummed. “Don't touch me, okay? Not till I say.”

“B-But Mikey!”

“Be a good boy.”

“I _am_ a good boy!”

“Then don't. Touch.”

Jeremy just whined, but didn’t make an effort to disobey. 

Michael smiled, fingers tangling in Jeremy's hair, tugging lightly.

Jeremy whimpered, pouting at his rule but not quite disappointed. 

Michael pressed his hand into Jeremy’s abdomen, just above where he wanted. “Soft boy.”

“Y-Your soft boy,” Jeremy agreed, wishing Michael would just move his hand. 

“Mhm,” Michael moved down Jeremy's body, sucking marks into the sensitive areas of his skin.

Jeremy let out a string of whiny moans, his eyes closed tightly. He didn’t realize his hand in Michael’s hair until it was too late. 

Michael stopped, tsking. “Strike.”

Jeremy’s eyes shot open. “W-Wait! I’m sorry!” 

Michael huffed. “I warned you.”

“I’m a good boy!” Jeremy yelled. 

“But you didn't listen.”

“Mikey!” Jeremy complained, frantic. “I’m a _good boy!_ ”

“I'm sorry. I have to punish you or else you won't learn.”

Jeremy gulped. “B-But Micah!”

“Do you want your punishment to be worse?”

“N-No!” Jeremy pleaded. 

“Then hush.” He pet Jeremy's hair. “It won't be so bad. Just one little punishment.”

“But _Mikey_ ,” Jeremy whined. 

“Talking back?”

“Micah!” 

“ _Still_ talking back.”

“I-I’m not!”

Michael scoffed. “Sit up.”

“I-I have a feeling I don’t wanna…”

“Sit. Up.”

Jeremy snapped upwards. 

Michael sat up, straddling Jeremy's thigh. “You've been bad.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Jeremy whimpered, trying to make amends before it was really too late. 

Michael hummed. “As punishment, I'm gonna have to tie you down.”

Jeremy gasped. “But Michael!”

Michael stood up, walking over to his dresser. “Stop talking.”

“I-I love you?” Jeremy offered weakly. 

“I love you too, sweetie. Now shut up.” Michael grabbed a couple old ties, striding back over to the bed. 

Jeremy stared at him, a whiny mess. “M-Micah…”

Michael sighed dramatically. “You still aren't listening?” He perched on the edge of the bed, grabbing Jeremy's wrists.

“I am listening!” Jeremy cried, not moving his arms.  
“Then you must want to be punished, from all this whining!” Michael huffed, not so gently twisting the fabric around Jeremy's wrists, tying it tightly. He paused. “Color?”

Jeremy squirmed like a fish out of water, but slowed down to answer Michael. “S-So green,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy softly. “Love you. Now stop squirming. Move to the center of the bed and lay down.”

Jeremy did as he was told for once, quickly and without complaint. 

Michael lifted Jeremy's arms above his head, tying them to the bedpost. 

Jeremy tugged at the ties, testing his freedom. 

Michael moved down to the foot of the bed. “Am I gonna have to tie your feet, too?”

“I-I dunno, are you?” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael sighed. “Apparently, since you can't learn to be good.” He tied one of the ties around his ankle, fastening it to the bedpost at the end of the bed.

“M- _Michael_ ,” Jeremy whined, feeling a wave of deviousness pass through him. 

Michael tsked, leaning over to do the same with Jeremy's other ankle. “What?”

Jeremy pulled on those restraints as well. “I’m a _good boy_.”

“You're not acting like a good boy.”

“Y-You keep giving me dumb rules!”

“ _Dumb_?”

“K-Kinda…?” 

Michael shot him a warning look. “I suggest you be quiet before I have to make your punishment worse.”

“Worse?!”

Michael scoffed. “You know I don't _have_ to let you cum, right?”

Jeremy gasped. “What?! N-No, please– Please let me–”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Then stop being bad!”

“I-I will, please just– Please don’t leave me like this.”

Michael cooed. “Aw, is someone scared?”

Jeremy gulped. “Y-Yes,” he admitted. 

Michael pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Don't worry. Be good and you'll be fine.”

“I-I will, I’ll be so good for you, Micah, I swear!”

Michael smiled. He quickly retrieved his lube. “What do you want? Top or bottom?”

“B-Bottom?” Jeremy squeaked. 

Michael nodded, pouring some lube on his fingers. He didn't bother warming it, immediately reaching down to start stretching Jeremy.

Jeremy squealed, not used to the temperature at all. The way his hands were tied made it so he couldn’t move his hips down onto Michael’s finger. 

Michael leaned up, capturing Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy kissed back, the only thing he really could do. He was totally at Michael’s mercy. 

Michael worked Jeremy open, eventually adding a second finger. 

Jeremy groaned, his toes curling. 

“Sweet sounds from a sweet boy.”

“I-I’m your sweet boy,” Jeremy agreed, having done away with any rebellion left in him. 

Michael hummed, seeking out Jeremy's prostate. “My sweet boy won't be bad anymore, right?”

Jeremy violently shook his head. “Never.” He whimpered as Michael’s fingers got close. 

Michael hummed. “Good.” He finally found what he was looking for, prodding relentlessly.

Jeremy cried out. His legs tried to move together, but their binding stopped them. 

Michael smirked, working in his third finger. 

Jeremy whimpered loudly, voice desperate. “M-Michael, please.”

“Please? Please what? Use your words.”

“P-Please fuck me,” Jeremy whined. 

Michael smirked. “Since you asked so nicely,” Michael extracted his fingers, reaching over to grab a condom, rolling it on quickly. 

Jeremy stared at him. “Please, please, Mikey,” he begged. 

Michael shifted in top of him, lining himself up. He pushed in slowly.

Jeremy cried out in pleasure, desperately trying to move his hips. 

Michael shuddered, keeping his pace painfully slow. “This is what you wanted, right?” 

“Hnnh…” Jeremy groaned. “Faster?”

Michael sped up slightly. “Of course,” he breathed. “Since you're being good.”

Jeremy moaned in appreciation. 

Michael kept a hard pace, hands on Jeremy's shoulders, holding him in place. 

“F-Fuck,” Jeremy moaned, having given up on trying to move. 

“Feel good?” Michael smirked, angling to hit Jeremy's prostate with each thrust.

Jeremy yelled. “Mike!” He bit his lip hard. “P-Please, M-Micah, t-touch me?”

Michael's hands trailed down to run over Jeremy's chest, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive areas.

Jeremy squealed again, instantly pleased. He should have trusted Michael to start with. His back threatened to arch. 

Michael's hips rolled, grinding harshly into Jeremy's prostate as he leaned down, mouthing at Jeremy's jaw. 

Jeremy was reduced to a moaning, panting mess on the bed. His eyes were lidded, and the only thing he could think about was Michael. “F-F-Fuck,” he managed to stammer out. 

Michael sucked a mark behind Jeremy's ear. “Are you close?”

Jeremy nodded fast. “S-So close.”

“You can cum,” Michael panted, not letting up. 

Jeremy cried out as he climaxed on command, grateful Michael didn’t make him hold back. He shuddered, moaning while he rode out his high, overstimulated. 

Michael hit his high soon after Jeremy, hips slowing to a stop. “Fuck,” he panted.

Jeremy’s body was limp. “M-Michael,” he groaned. 

Michael extracted himself from Jeremy's body, “Mm,” Michael hummed, lazily cleaning up after he came down. He untied Jeremy, throwing the ties onto the ground. 

Jeremy instantly curled up. “I-I’m sorry for being bad.”

Michael pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “That's over now, Jerm. 'S okay.”

Jeremy closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you more than life.”

“No way, you are my life.”

Michael chuckled. “Are your wrists okay?”

Jeremy nodded. “That was fun,” he whispered. 

“You and your libido,” Michael snorted.

“You liked it!”

“'Course I did. Your random booty calls keep me thriving.”

“God, me too.”

Michael smiled, stealing another sweet kiss. “Go to sleep. I'll make food when we wake up. Like a good housewife.”

“You’re not a housewife, Micah,” Jeremy whispered sleepily. 

“I can be, for you.”

“No, you’re the breadwinner.”

Michael laughed. “Does that mean you're the housewife?”

“Trophy wife!” Jeremy corrected. 

“Right, of course, my bad.” Michael chuckled. “Go to sleep, trophy wife.”

“Thanks, I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you most!”


End file.
